


How It All Started

by MapsioMorrigan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, just cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsioMorrigan/pseuds/MapsioMorrigan
Summary: Laxus and Mira and how Laxus got paired to escort Mirajane down the aisle at Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Takes place during my NaLu fic "How Did This Happen?".





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple years ago, I'm just re-posting since I have an AO3 now!

“I still can’t believe Natsu is actually getting married,” Laxus Dreyar said to Elfman Strauss, who were both sitting outside the church drinking some water as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

“He’s a true man, I can say that with confidence,” Elfman said loudly. “You can really tell that he loves the girl.”

Just a year ago, Natsu was an immature child who constantly picked fights with anyone who seemed strong. Now he was getting married, building a better home, and even having a child. He’d grown up so much, Laxus could barely believe it. He was starting his life before anyone else in the guild. And getting married and having a kid with one of the prettiest girls in the guild, too. One of the prettiest girls in most guilds, really.

The lucky bastard.

“What are we going to do?!!” Laxus suddenly heard a high-pitched voice screech from inside the church. He stood up and strode into the church to see Mirajane frantically pacing and holding her head. Laxus’ brow lifted at the scene as a walked over and set his hand heavily on her shoulder, making Mira jump and squeak in fright.

“Oh, Laxus! You scared me!” she gasped.

“What in the hell is wrong, Mirajane?” Laxus asked the frantic white haired mage.

“Oh, we’re having a problem!” Mira explained with a groan. “Lisanna was supposed to be in the wedding, but something went wrong with her bridesmaid dress and we were told that it wouldn’t be able to be fixed until after the wedding, so she said it would be fine to just watch the wedding. Well apparently the tailors were able to fix the dress early, so it wouldn’t be fair to not let Lisanna be in the wedding, but now she doesn’t have an escort, I don’t know what to do!”

“Calm down, Mirajane,” he said to her, rubbing her shoulder lightly. He thought for a moment, racking his brain to help ease her nerves, and then said, “Okay, I’ve got it. Elfman can escort his sister down the aisle, and then I’ll be _your_ escort, does that sound good?”

Mira’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “Really, Laxus? You’d do that?”

He looked at her incredulously as he said, “You say that like I’d never do something nice. I’m a part of this family, too, you know.”

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry,” Mira said with a smile. “Thank you so much, that’s a great idea.”

Soon the wedding began and Mira and Laxus were the first to walk down the aisle. Laxus peered at her from the corner of his eye and swallowed. She was wearing a large, gorgeous smile, a smile so big it made her big, blue eyes crinkle in an all too cute way. And her big blue eyes matched her blue bridesmaid dress perfectly. He tried his very best to look as stoic as possible, hoping that he wasn’t blushing. But having her arm hooked in his wasn’t helping much, though.

 _Take a deep breath, man, it’s only for a couple seconds more_ , he thought to himself, taking a calming breath.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, the two split apart, Mira on the bride’s side and Laxus on the groom’s side. His heart was still beating fast but had slowed a bit when he separated from Mira. He exhaled hard as he watched the rest of the wedding court stride down the aisle. He tried focusing on the rest of the guild members coming down the aisle, but nothing was helping. What the hell was coming over him? He doesn’t remember Mira having such an effect on him, why was she suddenly looking so cute to him? He silently gazed at her from the side and his heart sped up again when he saw her looking back at him. It then skipped a beat when she smiled softly at him. His face grew hot and he quickly looked away, desperately trying to calm himself down.

 _What the **hell** , Laxus?!! You’re going to let a pretty girl make you go this crazy?_ His brow lifted after his last thought. Did he just say ‘pretty’ girl? Did he just admit that he thought Mirajane was pretty? Jeez, he was in big trouble if he didn’t get himself calmed down. It’s a wedding, there’s love floating around everywhere. It’s gotta just be the wedding affecting him.

Suddenly he saw all of the guests running up to the back of the church where they were standing, charging for the bride. He hurriedly got out of the way before he got trampled by them.

“Whoa, whoa! I am the daddy, I get to feel first!” he heard Natsu bellow and watched him get to his knees to press his cheek to Lucy’s stomach. After a couple of moments, the pink haired dragon slayer started bawling and hugged Lucy from the floor.

After that a bunch of people were arguing about who could touch her stomach next.

Mira was standing next to him, giggling and hopping up and down, so he asked, “What the hell is happening here, Mirajane?”

“Natsu and Lucy’s baby kicked in Lucy’s tummy for the first time!” Mira giggled. She peered at him from the side as she added, “Silly, weren’t you paying attention?”

Laxus simply looked at her as she watched Natsu pull back Lucy’s veil and kiss her. Her fingers were laced together and were held up to her mouth as she giggled happily. She looked absolutely perfect. And Laxus realized at that moment why just looking at her was causing butterflies to resonate through every inch of his stomach. Why hearing her laugh made his heart skip a beat. Why her smile made him blush like crazy.

“Heh… I guess,” he said timidly as he gazed at her, setting his hand on her head and softly petting her white hair, “I got a little distracted.”


End file.
